Many bow hunters use tree stands to widen their field of view while pursuing game. Many such stands are small in size and have seats for supporting a single hunter for long periods of time. Unfortunately, a lack of storage space greatly reduces the amount of gear which can be positioned upon a stand with a hunter. Even a bow must sometimes be secured away from the stand.
Because it is uncomfortable to hold a bow in a ready-to-use position for substantial periods of time, many hunters hang their bows from nearby tree limbs or other makeshift supports. Of course, reaching for a bow can startle game and cause such to flee. Careless handling of the bow can permanently damage it too.
To avoid these problems, products have been proposed for securing bows to tree stands. These products have generally been cumbersome to use, requiring large movements of a hunter's arms and torso to gain access to the bow and bring it to a discharge position. A need, therefore, exists for a bow holder which may be secured to a stand for holding a bow in a position where it may be readily used by a hunter.